The abstinence violation effect model of bulimia is tested in research involving obese and nonobese (normal weight) female college students with and without bulimia. Bulimia involves the eating of large amounts of food in a short period of time with depressed mood, self-deprecating thoughts, and the fear of not being able to stop eating. The abstinence violation effect model, as described by Marlott, involves the setting of very high, unrealistic diet standards, which are eventually violated, leading to self-criticism and guilt and eventuating in a binge episode. Goal setting and self-evaluation styles are assessed. In addition, the general cognitive characteristics of field dependence, dichotomous thinking, cognitive rigidity, and impulsivity are studied.